


Sacred new beginnings

by Slyst



Series: Moments [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: A fix-it for Kuroko and Akashi after the Jabberwock game.





	Sacred new beginnings

Akashi and Kuroko were walking back to Kuroko’s place hand in hand after the Jabberwock game. The silence was comfortable and familiar, but Akashi could tell Kuroko wanted to ask him something. He had an idea of what it was about. He had spent the week before the game preparing Kuroko for the possibility of bringing the _other_ Akashi back, and while he had come back he was gone now for good. Kuroko had handled it surprisingly well, in true Kuroko fashion. Always surprising the redhead. He squeezed the phantom’s hand in his own in reassurance.

“Akashi-kun.” A quiet voice asked, almost timidly. Kuroko was almost never shy about anything.

“Yes Kuroko?”

“What happened during the game?” He seemed to unconsciously grip Akashi’s hand tighter.

“The other Akashi is no more. We sort of... became one, if you will.” He tried to explain to the best of his ability. In a way, it felt strange talking about his other self so candidly to someone, but he trusted Kuroko alot. Kuroko understood more about what he dealt with than anyone.

“You don’t seem any different.”

Akashi stopped walking and turned to face Kuroko, twining the fingers of both hands together with his own, red eyes seeking the blue he loved so much, “I’m not. I’m still me. He was me too, it was just a matter of accepting that part of myself.”

Kuroko brought his hands up to cup Akashi’s cheeks, something he liked to do regularly, thumbs brushing across the smooth skin, “I was afraid when Akashi-kun changed during the game.”

Even Akashi was surprised because there had been nothing about Kuroko’s behaviour or reaction that had hinted at that, “I had no idea.”

“I didn’t want you to know. I trusted you, and how you were going to handle things.”

Akashi didn’t know how to handle the overflow of emotions from Kuroko’s words. He had crushed that trust into dust years ago at Teiko, and before he knew it he had been given it back, as if it had never been destroyed to begin with.

“Kuroko...” He voice dried up in his throat as he looked down at his boyfriend. Only love looked back at him.

“I love you Akashi.” Kuroko leaned up to kiss the redhead all soft and tender, “All of you.”

They had long passed the point of caring if they were in public or not, however sometimes it still made concern swirl in the pit of Akashi’s stomach. He was forsaking everything to do with his family for Kuroko, and he just couldn’t bring himself to feel as bad about it as he should when he was looking into those eyes.

“I love you too Kuroko.” Wrapping his arms around the shorter boy Akashi dragged Kuroko into a tight hug, pressing his lips against blue hair affectionately.

Accepting the other part of himself had changed things. Akashi felt more free now. Like there was a weight that had been lifted off his back, but he still felt like himself, just better and more clear headed. He could see their future shaping together before him, and in his arms. It was bright.

**Author's Note:**

> I run a discord server dedicated to all things anime and yaoi!  
Feel free to join us :)
> 
> We have lots of Kuroko pics too ^-^
> 
> https://discord.gg/bQpkrqk


End file.
